Dark Moon
by FFIX Paine
Summary: An Adventure of Epic Stupidity -Please Review if you read this- and it gets better each chapter so please read
1. Dark Moon Rising

-Writers note- at the time I wrote this I was just learning how to write these type of stories and know very little about punctuation and stuff so bare with it please know I tried my best to put it in when I edited for re release and i will do the same for the rest-

(attention readers)

-Some people In this story are named after friends of mine but don't have the same personalitys-

-this is also a parody and not to be taken seriously and also some of the characters are from Yu-Gi-Oh-

Sailor Moon Chapter 1 "A Dark Moon Rising"

There onece was kingdom on the a beautiful kingdom, it was ruled by a Queen Dani, who had a daughter who was destined to be the next queen of this moon kingdom. But in the darkness came a sinister force that bubbled up from the darkest of evil called the Negaverse ruled by an evil Queen named Mai. Mai tried to destroy the moon for the power of the moon crystal. With all her strength Queen Dani defeated Mai and sealed her away for all time.

but it was to late for her kingdom. She used her final bite of power to sealed her daughter and her guardians and send them to earth there she hoped they could live a normal life. But if the Negaverse rises again they would have the power to fight it.

There are Story begins!

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo every bird was awake and gliding upon the open sky.

Not a Cloud in the sky almost a perfect day except for the fact bandit keith was flashing on coming traffic to the Tokyo.

Tea woke up with a yawn stretching and brushing long blond hair out of face at the same time and then noticed a yellow thing sitting on her desk

She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and looked again and it was gone she shrugs and thought she must have been seeing things.

The smell the fresh smell of bacon made her hungry.

First things first she needed her wake up shower she gets out of bed walks to washroom.

Before she takes one she looks in the mirror and says "Hello blue eyes your looking beautiful today"

Now gets undressed gets into shower closes the drapes and turns on the water.

Once out of the shower dries off gets dressed in her blue and white school uniform then.

Tea walks into the kitchen to sees Yugi making her bacon and eggs as she enters the room

yugi greets her saying "Good mourning Tea"

Tea replies "Good mourning yugi,

Yugi what's the occasions?' Tea asks

Yugi Replies it's your birthday!

Tea says whoa that's weird I forgot?'

Suddenly from the window comes the reply "its because you're a ditz Meat Ball Head!"

Tea turns to catches sight of Kaiba looking in the window and goes and shuts the window.

Tea starts into a rant starting with saying "oh that Kaiba pisses me off he has no reason sticking his nose in my business!"

She could keeps ranting like this for a half an hour but yugi cuts in saying sheesh why do you let the guy bother you so much?

Tea replies because hes a jerk!

Yugi says ok?

Tea scarfs down her bacon in one bite while mumbling "why she would have to go to school on such a great!"

Yugi replies "because if you skip you will fail and have to repeat the class in summer school".

'Tea sighs and says "you have a point"

Tea gets her stuff and heads out the door. But she didn't noticed she was being watched.'

Luna thought is the one as she watched the girl, is she the now sensed the moon power from.

Unknown to them both an evil force is plotting to gather energy from the unsuspecting populous. Queen Mai sat on her thrown her long flowing black draped over her shoulder her dark gaze looking out in the distance.

The room she was in was gloomy and dark and smelt of cabbage. Queen Mai thought to herself damn those circus folk!

Jedite appears in the room and bows slightly' Jedite says "my queen I have a perfect plan to gather energy"

But before he could finish he is interrupted by Zoicite a girl dressed in gray with blond hair that hid some of dark mocking smile on her face,

Zoicite says to Jedite "your too much of a twit for it to be a good plan" turns to Mai and says "Mai should send me"

Jedite replys "oh please why should we send a gender confused person like you weren't you a guy last week in fact you keep changing back and forth out of habit".

Zoicite is glaring at Jedite and is about to respond

When Queen Mai stops fight saying "why don't you too grow up!

Mai then turns to Jedite and says "do your plan and don't fail me ill castrate you with a spork,

You know how painful I can make that".

Jedite cringes and says "yes I do but how can I fail you its not like a warrior in a blue and white dress is gonna pop out of no where to stop me!

Jedite laughs and disappears, leaving Queen Mai and Zoicite alone. Zoicite says "he's really tempting fate isn't he?'

Queen Mai nods.

-Meanwhile at school-

Tea is sleeping in class again! A black haired girl named Heaven taps Tea on tnewspaperr, Tea mumbles "Mommy can I sleep in longer?"

Heaven whaps Tea on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

Tea wakes up startled saying "sorry I slept in your class Miss Ayanami"

Tea looks up to see her friend Heaven laughing.

"Why did you do that for? Said Tea as she looked accusingly into the brown eyes of her best Friend.

Heaven says, "This is important did you know that Mega Hunk of Movie Star Adam Colley is signing autographs at his private mansion."

Tea says oh cool I would love to get his autograph,

Then they both say at the same time "he's dreamy"

Heaven says "but its invite only"

Tea sighed "bummer"

Heaven says "But I have invitations"

Tea Says "Cool we are going"

Heaven replies "who says I'm taking you with me"

Tea sighs.

Heaven giggles then says "Of coarse I'm taking you with me you're my best friend you think I'm that shallow"

Heaven hands Tea a ticket.

They both sit at attention as Miss Ayanami enters the room.

At his mansion Adam Colley has come back home his body was sore from having to do a stunt scene since he was professional and always did his own stunts no matter how pain full they are.

His black hair was matted with sweat and his whole body ached all over he need a shower badly

His daughter greeted him at the front door saying "Hi daddy"

Adam Colley replied "Hi Pumpkin"

"I'm to old for that now, please calls me Princess" said Ayna.

"Ok Ayna! said Adam.

"Mom is picking me she wants me to be out front when she gets here, said Ayna.

She was nearly fourteen but still she was following in his footsteps and wants to be in the show biz like her old man thought Adam Colley.

Ayna hugged her father and left through the front and said "I love you daddy".

Most of the time wished his now Ex wife didn't divorce him and took his daughter to the other side of town because Osaka was about a 1 hour drive that means with his busy schedule he couldn't see her every day.

Adam sighed then and headed towards the shower.

But is unaware he is being watched as he walked into the bathroom.

A dark figure comes out of the shadow and freezes him in an ice cocoon before he could even scream for help.

The half dressed girl standing over her victims frozen body, and Turns into a replica of him.

Jedite enters the room smiling then says "good job Glaceress now we move to phase 2 of our plan"

Adam replica replies "and nothing will stand in our way"

They both break into evil laughter.

Jedite nearly chokes on a piece of gum he was chewing.

the Adam replica does the Heimlich maneuver making Jedite spit up the gum and

They start laughing evilly again

-To Be Continued-

(Sailor moon says)

Tea: somedays I feel so bummed out,

Heaven: just lick a toad its safer then crack,

Yugi: yeah one lick and your in flavour country and you will feel better about yourself as your swallowed up in a techno colored rainbows so try it,

Luna: trying is good!

Tea: Sailor Moon says see ya hehehe


	2. This Dream Sucks

Chapter 2 This Dream Sucks  
  
After school Tea and heaven are walking home from school excited about going to see there favorite movie star. Tea forgets to watch where shes going and bumps into Kaiba, Tea is knock to her butt, Tea looks up and glares at kaiba" Tea says you idiot why don't watch where your going, Kaiba replys you're the one not watching where your going Meatball head, Tea Replys quit calling me that, Kaiba reply why should I MeatBall head? Both Tea and Kaiba rant back and forth for about 15 minutes, Tea storms off dragging her friend Heaven behind her. later that day, laying on her bed kissing her pillow in a fantasy state, tea then notice something staring at her, Tea looks up to see a yellow creature looking at her, yellow creature says im Luna your cat guide, Tea is frozen with fear at this creature in her room, Luna says im your guardian and guide' Tea still stares at the creature that is in her room' Tea finally manages to says what the heck are you and what do you want? Luna replys Calmly im your guardian, Tea calms down and says you're a guardian but you're an animal? Luna replys didn't I say I was your guardian cat, Tea says your not a cat you look like a pikachu!! Luna says I look like a what? Tea pulls out mirror and shows Luna, Luna growls, Luna those damn cheap animaters there such a bunch of idiots. As she said this a lightening bolt strikes outside the window' I voices off screen whispers shhhh luna you know how this animation people there a very sensitive about that stuff, Luna whispers back whatever. Luna turns back to Tea, And says you are Sailor Moon Champion of justice!! Tea says Ok? Tea Squints at Luna and says sirious me a champion I have to be dreaming? Tea says yes this must be a dream, Tea is interrupted by Luna saying this is not a dream this is reality, Tea reply sure sure do I get specail power like x-ray vision and can I leap tall buildings in a single bound that would be so cool? Luna your not super girl!! Luna says but You have powers to banish evil, Tea mutters this dream sucks why don't I have laser beam eyes so I can zap Kaiba in the butt that jerk diserves it? Luna God you are thick what did I expect from a ditz like you, Tea retorts im not a ditz, Luna reply then prove it, luna flips in the air making a brooch appear out of no where, the brooch lands in Tea's lap, Tea looks at it and says pretty brooch; Tea picks it up and looks at it; Tea looks at luna and says what do I do now? Luna replys just say moon prism power!! Tea says ok, holds the brooch and says moon prism power, Tea starts to glow and her clothes vanish and new clothes wrap themselves around tea and her finger nails glow and paint themselves and the meat balls shaped hair on her head gets a red dot on them while she transforms she spinned, the tranformation ends and Tea is standing in the middle of the room trying not to fall over dizzy' tea steadys herself and says is that transformation Supose to make me feel sick, yes for awhile you will feel sick but it will pass!! Tea replys that what they said about pms and it hasn't passed yet, Tea say but how em I gonna strike fear in the hearts of evil by puking on them oh fear the the puking Champion of justice as she hurls her dinner at you oh im so scare ice cream and doughnut puke is covering me and oh crap this dress is so cheesy maybe I kill them laughing if anyone one saw me in this ill be made fun of in school, Luna replys no one will know its you, Tea says How? Luna replys your custume remember super man hid his identity with glasses!! Tea looks releaved and says oh yeah, Luna says remember never tell anyone, tea says ok I wont, Luna says now change back before your mom or dad see's you, Tea transforms out of her custume with a flash of light, "Tea says im tired so im getting back in bed" Tea gets into bed and goes to sleep. Meanwhile at Mai's palace, Mai is snoozing on her thrown looking just as scary sleeping as she is awake face down on her evil crystal ball dool dripping from her month as she dreamed of ruling the universe and those shoes she saw on sale wouldn't they look with her evil gown, Mai wakes up from her dream by the sound of a flute, Mai walks over following the sound of the flute to see a green guy playing a flute, the green guy stops playing and bows and says "my name is Marik" Mai ignores the green guy, Mai takes the green guys flute and smashes him over the head with it knocking him out and walks back to her thrown Mai sits in her thrown and looks into her crystal ball and say "Ill just check into jedites progress" ,Mai thinks everrything is going well soon we'll have enough energy to rule the universe and those shoes will be mine, Mai start laughing evil, Mai stops laughing when she notices that green guy getting up, Mai grins and points at him igniting his butt and watches the green guy run around screaming with his butt in flames and starts to laugh evily again, Mai says "that what you get from waking me from my beauty sleep" Mai's evil laughter echoes through the chamber as she once again laughed, from a distince a figure in black watched shivering, the figure in black says "does she have to laugh like that shes creeping me" the person next him turns to him says "don't worry you'll get to laugh like that some day Wiseman" Wiseman "replys I hope so." Tea wakes up and streches. And says "that dream was weird last night" Tea Gets up not noticing lump on her bed and goes into the washroom and takes a shower. After the shower Tea gets dressed while getting dress she instinctively puts the brooch on and then grabs her lunch and heads out the door.  
- To Be Continued-  
Sailor moon says Tea: today I learned an important that Kaiba is a real jerk" Marek: no that not todays lesson the lesson today is that queen Mai is an ugly mean whore" Heaven: " heh that's not it either and who the hell are you? Luna: stay on topic before I claw your faces off!! Yugi: "todays lesson is oh crap forgot thanks a lot Tea" Tea: " sailor moon says heeheehee" 


	3. Shadow and Glass

Chapter 3 Shadow and Glass  
  
-every thing in here is fiction and doesn't reflected my opinion of people that are mentioned-  
  
Tea is walking down the side of the street scarfing doughnuts happilly, Tea stops and sees Kaiba trys to sneak down a path but it was too late Kaba saw her and was coming into mocking distince, "Hi Meatball head Kaiba says" "Hi dweebface Tea Replys" there arguing is cut off when Tea notices the time, Tea looks at Kaiba, "and says I have times now for dweebfaces like you" Tea rushes off to school but gets there in time to hear the late bell ring. Tea walks into the school and heads to class, Miss Ayanami was staring right at her, Tea goes over to her desk and sits, Miss Ayanami walks over to Tea desk and says will you ever be on time? "Sorry miss Ayanami ill try harder next times to be here on time Replys Tea" Ayanami Squints at Tea and says you better, "Tea sighs and says to herself damn that Kaiba he made me late" Heaven says to Tea your always late even without kaiba's help. Tea replys to this by saying "your so mean heaven and you don't have to say what I already know" Heaven laughs at Tea Reaction, Heaven why do you anyways let kaiba get to you its like you like him, Tea says "No I don't", Heaven says with a mocking smile on her face "are you sure you don't have a crush on him" EWWWWWWWW I rather kiss lucius!! A guy behind her with thick glasses says "Tea did you say my my name" Tea turns and yell no I didn't dorkwod!! Tea notices the whole class staring at her turns around and faces the front embaressed and also noticing that Ayanami was staring at her with her scary red eyes. After class walking down the hallway. heaven says "today is the day" Tea replys today is what day? Heaven looks at Tea like she is stupid. Tea says what? Heaven says "It's the day we go see Adam Colley" "Oh yeah" Tea replys, they both drool at the same time, Tea pulls out a poster of Adam Colley and unroll, heaven says "oh cool that a poster of one of his movies" Tea replys "yeah it was my favorite movie Death to townies I was thinking of getting him to autograph" heaven says "it my favorite because it has that scene that lets you see him without a shirt and a great shot of his rippling muscles" Tea Replys didn't have a scene like that in the movie Attack of the tree molesters Heaven says " yeah I think so but adam wasn't as ripped in that movie" they both dool more.  
  
Meanwhile Queen Mai is picking her nose with her scepter. When suddenly she see's something in her crystal ball a guy streaking thought central park nearly choking on her home made bubble gum, she composes herself and says what in the hell is that earthling doing, Zoisite looks at the crystal ball and says " that man is streaking I heard about this" Mai replys I don't care what hes doing go down there and get rid of him" Zoisite looks at the crystal ball then says says "Yes my Queen" Zoisite vanishes in a shower of flower pedals. Watching Mai from a distance is a green man named Marek holding his broken flute in his hand glaring at Mai' Marek thinks to himself that bitch will pay for this when I get her millennium scepter away from her I'll make her pay then I will rule the universe then she will be my comedy relief like im now' Marek breaks into laughter fit! Marek suddenly get clobbered across the head with a crow bar which Mai throw at Marek' Mai yell "Shut up Greeny your voices annoys me" Marek rubs the bruise on his face and mutters "soon you'll pay when I pry that wand from cold heartless hand" Marek turns and walks off grumbling to himself. Mai Thinks pestering greeny is fun it always cheers me up and gives me a good laugh or two, Mai focuses back on her crystal ball and smiles.  
  
Tea digging through her closet looking for something to wear when she meet her favorite movie but all of a sudden the closet slams shut nearly hitting Tea, Tea Turns to see the yellow thing has returned, Luna says to Tea Your not going to this mansion you have sailor scout buseness to take care of, Tea glares at luna for a second then say "I just meet you the other night and you think can start dictating my life? Luna replys "we have to find the moon princess before the negaverse does its your destiny as a sailor scout" Tea looks at luna even more angry and "says im going if you like it or not" Tea says "Luna I have no time for this crap" Tea Reaches into closet but before she could react Tea is knocked into the closet face knocking her out. Luna "says sweet dreams Tea' At the mansion the guests are entering theater to get there getting there autographs from Adam. A black haired girl is waiting for her friend to show up she looks at her watch and says if Tea doesn't get here soon ill have to go in without her this not like her at all, heaven says "oh well its her lose" Heaven turns and goes in line to enter. A couple hours later people are seated after getting the picture posters and action figure signed, behind the stage jedite is looking out at the crowd and say " Glaceress it is time" all the scream fans as they watch Adam Colley comes onto the stage and says "Hello again my adoring fans" the people cheer and whistle louder, Adam continoues talking, "Im now gonna sing a song from the soundtrack latest movie Life Suckers" this song is dedicated to all of you who put there energy into being such great fans, "The Audience cheers even louder" Adam starts singing, most of the crowd start singing with him.At the back of the theater a spotlight starts collecting the people in the theaters life energy as it collects people start falling a sleep. Jedite says while watching "its working" jedite starts laughing  
  
To be continued  
  
Sailor moon says {Tea "do you those annoying people that get on your nerves like my friend Yugi" {Tea "must kill Yugi" { Luna " Heh" {Tea "sorry I don't know what just came over me" {Marek "Damn it" (Tea "Sailor moon says Hehehe!! 


	4. Once in a Blue Moon

Chapter 4 Once in a Blue Moon  
  
While this is happening Tea wakes up in a dark closet filled with dresses and shoes and something that smells like her gym shorts , Tea gets up and rubs her head and says to herself "ouch my head hurts" Tea then looks outside of the closet to notice luna was asleep snoring away on rthe bed, Teasmashes open the closet door and sneaks over to the door room and opens it but wakes up luna. Luna wakes up and see's Tea at the door; Luna yell "HEH Where do you think your going? Tea turns and replys "to the mansion to to see my favorite movie star, before Luna do anything to react Tea was already out the front door of the house and heading towards the mansion in a panicked rush when she realized the time and says that Luna made me late, Luna runs to catch up but falls in a hole. out of no where comes voices, Two figure dressed in white come out of the darkness. "Prepare for trouble" one of them said The other one says "and make it double" as the two said this they posed stupidly one one them says To protect the world from devastation and other replys To unite all people within our nation, by now luna thought who the hell are there idiots and will they be done? To denounce the evil of truth and love, says one of them then the other just replys To extend our reach to the stars above! "Oh my god these people are stupid" said luna, and they just keep going with one of them saying Jessie and the other saying James, Jessie says "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light, then James say Surrender now or prepare to fight! This weird cat looking thing comes out of no where and says Meowth, that's right!" James grins and says we got ourselves a pikachu and that twerp is no where insight? Jessie Replys maybe we can finally get this pikachu to the boss? Our bad luck streak is finally over? Said Meowth, they load luna into a cage in the back of a truck and drive off with her. James looks over to jessie says "We captured pikachu" "I know but watch the road" Replys Jessie, it was to late a car in front of them had already crashed and its engine was a blaze, James, Jessie and Meowth say oh crap not again as they crashed into the flaming wreck as they crash they where launch through the front window and into the Air saying "Looks like team rocket is blasting off again" last thing Luna heard was something say Wobbuffet. Luna broke free of her cage and sniffs around for Tea's scent, Luna catches a scent of tea's perfume and runs in the direction its coming, Luna thinks to herself I hope tea isnt in any trouble.  
  
Meanwhile at Central park siting on a bench some old lady is feeding the birds she tosses a couple breaqd crumbs on the ground and starts humming to herself as she watches the birds eat What a beautiful day the old lady says, out of no where a naked man through the bird scattering them, what an interesting bird that must be a wood pecker the old lady says. From a distince Zoisite catches sight of the naked man and runs after Him saying "come back here so I can kill destroy you naked Earthling" the naked guy replys "run run as fast as you can you cant catch me im bandit keith". Zoisite growls and chase after bandit keith, Zoisite thinks why don't I just teleport in front of this guy? Zoisite teleports and ends up with bandit keith's butt in her face, Bandit keith laughs and takes off, Zoisite says "ewwwwww I have earth germs on me im gonna kill that gross earthling and goes back to running after him". Bandit keith laughs as hes flashes some people on the sidewalk, Zoisite loses track of the earthling and looks side to side then hears someone say im here' Zoisite looks up to see bandit kieth mooning her making it look like he is talking throught' bandit says "moving his butt with his hand you look like your in a crappy mood recommend and Enema it will perk you right up' bandit keith runs. Zoisite runs after him saying "im gonna get you"  
  
Later Tea has arrived at the mansion she goes to knock at the door but it opens' Tea peaks in the door and says hello? Tea walks in the front door, Tea looks around for her friend heaven, its like theres no one here Tea mutters to herself, as Tea walks through the dark creepy mansion the floor boards creek and groan with each footstep Tea grow more scared out of her mind she reached a room that looked like a movie theater then she noticed all the people on the ground out cold, Tea says to herself what the hell is going on, Tea see's a black haired girl and realizes that her friend Heaven, Tea walks up to her friend and checks if she is alive, tea pats heaven slitely on the face and says wake up please wake up and tell me whats going on here, from behind Tea hears a voice saying I can tell you whats going on, Tea turns around is now facing where the voice came, Tea thinks but says out loud too Adam Colley my fav movie star, Tea claims herself from the excitement and asks what happen, Adam Replys the same thing that will happen to you your life energy will serve the negaverse, as Adam said this his voice went from a guys voice to a girls, Adam tranforms into a girl as well, the says im Glaseress minion of Mai Queen of the negaverse your life energy will be sucked from you untill you are dead like these people are gonna be, Glaseress's hand turns into a camera and shes says Light Camera Action and she aims the camera and fires a dark blast which Tea manages to dodges, Tea squeeling loud  
  
After Dodging each blast' Tea barely dodges a hit and is knocked out a door. Tea lands on her side painfully in front of luna, runs over to Tea and asks what is going on, Tea mutters theres a monster in there, Luna replys now take the brooch and say moon prism power, as if in instinct Tea grabs the brooch and says Moon Prism Power Tea start to glow and her clothes transform into another version of her school uniform. In the Theater Glaseress is looking for her victem, Glaserass says come out come out wherever you little girl, Glaseress suddnely catches sight of a figure standing at the door to the room, Glaseress turns and says who are you. Tea says "im Sailor Moon Champion of justice in the name of the moon I will punish you" Glaseress "replys im so scared?" Glaseress says "ill make a movie star and points her camera at Sailor moon and fires dodges just in time, Tea Dodges blast after Blast, But Tea abd gets hit with that blast and starts feeling weaker as her life energy is being sucked out of , then suddeny glaseress is hit in the butt with something' Glaseress screams in pain and spin her head on backwords to see a rose in one of her butt cheeks' Glaseress screams who the hell through that? Up in the ceiling comes a voices muttering oh crap I missed my target I was aiming for Camera but oh, the figure says im tuxedo mask you wont make another B movie, Glaseress says "how dare you mock me mask boy" Glaseress charges Tuxedo mask. Luna runs up to Tea Quickly finish it off. Walking through hallway happy he gather all that Energy For hes queen Mai, Jedite walks into the theater and nearly has a panic attack at what see's, Jedite says Ah crap a warrior in a blue and white Dress why me, Jedite thinks back to the conversation Queen Mai and Zoisite. (Jedite) how can I fail you its not like a warrior in a blue and white dress is gonna pop out of no where to stop me!! Jedites thinks why the crap did I say that im getting out off and vanishes. Luna says to Tea take the tiara off and say, before luna could finish Tea took the Tiara off and says Moon Tiara Magic and tosses it at the monster, Glaseress turned when she heard Tea and just had enough to say what going on ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, in a heart beat glaseress was vaporised, in the bath tub Adam Colley wakes up naked and scratches his head trying to figure out whats going on. Luna looks at Tea and says you done a great job im proud of you, Tea wasn't paying attention she was watching Tuxedo mask leave thinking to herself what a hunk, Tea says to herself tuxedo mask I will find out who you are. The Next mourning Tea is running to school since she accidently slept in, tea says to herself im gonna be late im gonna get detenion. but Tea trips and land face first into Kaiba chest, Yo Creep maister watch were you going, Kaiba replys you're the one who bumped into me. Luna watching fight from the Tea's room window, luna sighs and says to herself when will she ever grow up?  
  
-The End-  
.  
  
(Sailor moon says) (Tea: in case of a water landing you can use your colon as a floatation device, (Yugi: yes by just pulling it out and inflating you can survive any water landing (Luna: yeah a colon save my life when I slipped on that banana peel and fell off that cliff I just removed Heavens colon as I slid of the cliff and inflated it in mid air saving me from watery grave..(Heaven: see my colon is usefull ^_^ (Tea: sailor moon says HeHeHe!! 


End file.
